After the war and into it again
by I'm Number Eleven
Summary: This is the story of the life after the war. Prices has been made during the war. (In the war chapter 1!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I like how ideas just pop into my head! Here is one in the war! Here you go guys now START READING!**

Third Person POV

It started off simple for the garde. Until they unleashed the pikens. The krauls are also every where. John shot some with fire. Marina with ice and the rest did what they could. At that time, Five died. Marina killed him, stabbed him right through the heart just like he did with Eight. She is a cold blooded person. Ella, who has been captured by the mogs, was now there queen. She enjoyed it, but regretted it most of the time. Wishing that she didn't betray them. Most of the mogs were done with. Setrakus Ra was almost done for, Six and Nine started fighting him off. Setrakus was trying to make sure that Ella, now called Rexella was safe. Sarah got poisoned but the affects were not yet to come, John, does not know of this. The war has just started.

Marina POV

I killed Five. Just like he killed Eight. I get up to Ella. All of the mogs except Ella, Adam (Duh) and Setrakus are alive. Six and Nine are dealing wih Setrakus while I run up to Ella. We saved her once, than she gave me a bracelet that you are supposed to add charms too. Its on my hand at the moment. I run up to Ella and punch her. She didn't even shee it coming.

"Marina! Nice to see you!" 'She says, in her most royal voice ever. I growl at her.

"How did you find us?" I yell at her. She just shakes her head. Looking at me.

"Its how we did it eh? Well, the bracelet I gave you was a tracker, like a bug we also use but we thought a bracelet would make you think it did no harm." She says. Ella, my own sister. I start up my ice legacy and stab Ella in the Heart. Setrakus is already dead. Ella falls to the ground.

"Marina, tell the others I will miss them. Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and Adam they are brave for coming into this war. John that he is one of the best leaders, Nine... like an older brother to me, Six. One of my best friends, You... my older sister." She says her last words until she dies. I stat to cry. We won the war. The war that has been going on forever. I am crying, for Ella now. My own younger sister... and I had to kill her. Nine runs up to me, when he see's Ella I see a few tears drop from his eyes. The war is won. We did it. With prices made.

**There was the first chapter. I am so sorry for all you Ella lovers. I am one too. She may come back she may not who knows. Please review favourite and follow! Thank you for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1: I tried adding so much detail! I fyou enjoyed 1 I think you will enjoy this one! I would also like to thank Paragon Eight and thesecondgarde for reviewing! **

**John POV**

We won. Prices have been made. With BK dying along the way. It made a lot of us cry. Even after the war Marina and Nine train like there is no tomorrow, and if they aren't Marina would snap back to being nice for probably a hour and then back to rude and Nine would annoy me like there is no tomorrow. Marina got a legacy to see in the future and Nine got teleportation witch makes Marina even more mad. Watching those two fight is like you.. well I don't even know! They are so violent!

"Hey Baby. Hows your day?" Sarah asks me when I walk in. I just smile at her. Six, Sam, Adam Sarah and I have been the normal ones here ever since. Malcolm died of a sickness. It broke us even more. There is no one to tell us more of Lorien. About Pittacus Lore. Marina walks in the room. She looks up to us. Marina looks like she just finished crying.

"S- Sorry for interrupting." Marina says. She almost exits the door when there is a knock on the door. She gets the door. Tears streaming down her face.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yells and slam the door. Sarah walks to the door to open it again.

**Sarah**

I open the door to see a familiar face. Eight. He smiles at me and I smile back. This may be Setrakus Ra in disguise.

"Sarah, I promise its me!" He says raising his hands in the air for surrendering. I smile again. I let him in and John stares at me like I am crazy.

"Sarah..." John says and I nod. He takes a moment to let it all in.

Eight is back.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Please review, follow and favourite (If you can) :) Thank you for reading! Until my next update**

**~AnnabelleDash**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would like to thank thesecondgarde and the robot reader for reviewing! Yes those two chapters must have been depressing! This will be Eights and... Nines POV in this chapter. In Eights POV it will tell you how he revieved! Lets begin!  
><strong>

**Eights POV**

I wake up in a cold, small room. There are machines hooked up to me. I look around the room for anymore clues. I stop at the sign that says FBI. The FBI has me? I try to remember everything that happened. I remember Five killing me... Five! He killed me! So, how am I here now? A girl about my age walks in the room. She has reddish hair, and some freckles. She smiles at me.

"Hello number Eight. I am Maggie. Glad you are awake!" 'Maggie' says. I just stare at her for a little while.

"H-How am I here?" I ask, voice shaky. She just keeps smiling its a little creepy.

"Well, after the war we found your body, so we took it to do some tests with it, it seems that the machine does differently than we thought. It seems it revives people." Maggie explains to me. I nod. Its weird being here. I wonder where the gar- did she say after the war?

"What do you mean after the war?" I asks her. She just stands still.

"The garde, won the war." She says. The feeling of joy comes up to me. They won? The war was won! Who survived though?

"Where are my friends?" I ask. She stands there thinking again.

"They are living in, Florida, Miami. We are in Ohio." Maggie says. Ohio... something about this place... John! He told me Six found him in Ohio. Paradise, Ohio. They are in Miami, I am in Ohio.

"I need to get to Miami!" I tell her, she just nods taking all the wires off of me. Marina could be in Miami.

_Hold on Marina I am coming._

**Nine POV**

Marina walks into the room that Six, Sam and I are in. She says something under her breath and then kicks the table.

"Marina? Everything alright?" Six asks her. She looks up at us.

"Ye-Yea, I'm fine." She says. I can tell she is lying.

"Marina, what's up?" I ask her. She sighs.

"I walked into the room that John and Sarah were in and someone knocked at the door. I went to go open it and it was... Eight." She says. Were all shocked.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks her. She nods a little.

"I yelled at him to get out of my head." She says. We nod. Six takes Sam and I into the room That Johnny was in. We all stop when we see Eight. Sarah turns to see us.

"Guys, this is the real Eight! Promise!" She says. Eight and Johnny turn to see us. We all stand here. Until this Eight finally speaks up.

"Nine ask me a question that I only know." He says. I nod thinking of one. Than I get an idea.

"When you came back from eating Chicago style hot dogs or pizza, what did I make you do?" I ask. He laughs at this.

"You made Marina and I do some training. Ella also red Craytons letter that day." Eight says and I nod.

"Real Eight!" I yell, we all laugh. Now, just to get Marina to believe us.

"Uh guys, how will we get Marina to believe us?" I ask, than realize that Adam was here the whole time.

"Get him to answer a question that Marina asks him... maybe." Adam says joining the convo. We really need cell phones.

"Wont work.?" Six says. We nod.

"Get Marina in this room to make her believe us?" Sam asks, Most of us nod... and when I say most of us I mean everyone.

"What if she wants to challenge us?" John asks. Eight just stands there.

"Nine will challenge her." Eight says, we all shake our heads.

"She can beat me easily now." I say. Eight becomes shocked.

"Nine getting beat up from a girl! Impressive!" He says. Everyone laughs. Then Marina walks into the room. Great timing. Eight teleports next to her and than they teleport somewhere. We all stand there.

"I just hope Eight doesn't get beat up." I say. Everyone nods.

**I am ending it there. Thank you for reading! Please review, follow and makeyour fav (If you want! Just saying you don't have too!)**

**Tell me if you think I should work on some stuff!**

**Please give me some ideas for legacies too! Including ot help the dead maybe ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I going to decorate my Christmas tree today! *scream Anyways, I already updated today but I'm super bored so I am going to update again! Sorry if it is REALLY short! I. Using my iPad to update. so here is the update**!

Marina Pov

This 'Eight' teleports me and him to India. I start struggling from his grip. I eventually break free and then kick him in the face. He walks back words. I run up to him and hit him with Ice. He than falls down. He manages to teleport behind me,meh than teleports me somewhere else. When we finished teleporting I recognize this place immediately. This is the place where Crayton died. I look around the place. How long has it been? He teleports away and I start looking around. I find the prophecies and this Eight here. I look at the prophecies. It shows us winning the war, me killing Ella. Nina and Six killing Setrakus Ra. Eight...reviving. Eight. This is the real Eight.

"Marina, please listen to me. A girl named Mag-

"Eight, your here." I say. He smiles and teleports to my side. We kiss.

"I thought you can't teleport long distances." I say to him. He laughs.

"Mastered it." He says. I smile and we teleport back to the house. I realize I haven't healed him yet. Everyone is staring at us. I heal his face and his arm.

"What got you to believe him?" Nine asks. Eight laughs a little.

"Teleported me to India and showed he showed me the prophecies. No biggie." I say. Eight stares at me.

"Uh huh, you kicked my face, punch me and stabbed my arm with ice." He says. I laugh.

"At least. I can beat Marina in a fight now that your here!" Nine says dancing around, I stop and stare at him.

"You wanna take me?" I ask and he grins.

"You won't want to do this." He says spitting at me.

"Your so on." I say. He laughs for a minute.

"Capture the flag, you pick first!" He says. We all agree. It's good to have some training. Just in case!

Sixs Pov

Marina and Nine are the team captains. Marina picks first.

"Eight."

"Sam"

"Six."

"Sarah"

"John."

"Adam."

When they finish picking. I'm surprised that Nine picked them. Madina got the rest of the loric... While he gets all the humans/Mog. We all huddle together.

"Well, since Ella isn't here Six can turN invisable and get there flag but they will be expexting that. They have smart people on there side but don't worry not saying u guys aren't smart. Six, you will turn invisible and get the flag but turn visible after and a Eight will teleport next to you. Now they will have someone guarding there flag so I will guard it. After when you take the flag from Six, Six will take on the person gaurding the flag. John will tag the flag fRom Eight after he teleports to you. Than Eight will fight someone. John, you will bring the flag home." Marina says the whole plan just like that.

Nine says his group it ready. I guess it's time to start.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be the capture the flag game and maybe a arrival of something they thought they would never see again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... Again. Again I am super bored so I am updating till I have to get off the iPad! Anyways I like to thank The Robot Reader for reviewing and those legacies are really good! Now time to figure out who to give it too ㈳4㈳4! Let's begin.**

Sam POV

It begins simple a little. I hide the flag and start gaurding it. Why did Nine chose us? Oh well. The game begins and I see Six turn Invisable. Crap. I look around for anymore signs. Eights isn't teleporting but he is fighting Sarah and John is fighting Adam. Nine goes to find there flag. InfVt where is Marina?. I look around for any signs for her. Nothing. I feel like someone just punched me. Six! I grab a blaster and try to shoot her but. I can't find her. Before. I know it the flag is gone. She turns visible and Eight teleports next to her and takes the flag. What is this a joke? I shoot Eight in the back while he is running. He doesn't even see it coming. Six turns and faces me. I shoot her too. Two of them down, two to go. John gets the flag from Eight and starts running. Than we all here a yelp, sounds like it's from Marina. Ice shoots out of no where and. Nine is on the ice looks like he is surfing. Wow, powerful legacy. John gets tripped from Sarah. Go, Sarah! This is such a game.

Nines Pov

I get pushed back from Marinas ice. Damn that's one heck of a legacy. I look around and see Six and Eight stunned. John just tripped. Eight gets up and teleports to Marina. She has a ice shield around her and the flagso now I am trying to get in, if I could transfer legacies with Eight... Maybe I can teleport in! He won't transfer them tho! Argh this is so frustrating. John gets our flag again and he makes it to his side. We all stop the game because they won, man. my team sure did a work out though. Marina puts down the shield of ice. We shake hands.

"Nice job, next time let me challenge you." she says to me and I give her a glare, she laughs.

Eights POV

We all grab our chests and decides to start looking in them. I find a book that says the book of legacies. Marina takes a look at the book and starts to read. I read with her.

**Legacy 1: Necrotelepathy, the legacy to talk to the dead.**

**legacy 2: Cryptokinesis, ability to revive your allies or enemies.**

**I am ending it there! Again thank you for the legacies The robot reader! I think I might give one to John. Idk thank you for reading and review and please give me some more legacy ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I will have longer chapters now because I am allowed on the lap top! How many updates did I do today? Three? I don't know but anyways here is a update. Oh and anyways the reason why I changed the name is because well... I don't want to give a spoiler... One of these days u will find out! :0**

**Marina POV**

**Genukenises: Ice and Fire together.**

**Externa: Legacy to turn into whatever you touch.**

**Dremkenises: Ability to see into someone's dream.**

**Mind control: Able to control people.**

**Mind reading: Ability to read peoples thoughts.**

Reading all this makes me get a tiny head ache. Eight is still reading. The first two I red made me get a tingly feeling. If we develop one of them, Ella could come back. I start to read again.

**Mind Erase: Ability to erase someone's mind.**

I stop reading for good and walk into the kitchen. I see John, Sarah and Six in the kitchen and Nine, Adam, Malcolm and Sam in the other room. Nine gets up and comes into here.

"Hello my friends. What is the schedule for today?" Nine asks us. I turn to John, he just shrugs.

"How about we have a awesome day in New York? Or we could stay in Chicago and check this place out, we haven't done anything since the war ended except train. For what/ Nothing will happen again." Sarah says. I nod and so does Nine. Six also nods and John just stands there like he is in deep concentration.

"Did somebody revive Ella?" John asks, by the sound of her name Nine and I flinch. We all shake our heads. He continues "Well, I contacted her." I realize the legacy I red about.

"Necrotelepathy. Its a legacy to talk to the dead!" I say. John looks confused.

"How do you know dis?" Nine asks. Then Eight comes in still reading the book.

"Hey guys, did you know there is a legacy that you can talk to the dead? Its called Necrotelepathy." Eight says and John smacks his head.

"What did I say?" Eight asks. We all laugh and I walk to him.

"I was just talking about that." I say. He looks around the room and starts giggling himself. Nine eventually goes to the fridge and grabs a ㇱ0. I wonder what Ella said.

_K guys ending it there. I'm on my iPad again for the update so sorry! I'll keep updating on my laptop when I get a chance!_


End file.
